A Night of Neglect
A Night of Neglect '''is the seventeenth episode of season two. It will air on April 12th, 2011. Source on name Source on air date (Countdown) Plot According to Chord Overstreet (Sam), this episode involves 'the funniest song of all time'. Source Glee is looking for a "''Nerdy African-American Kid' '''''for an upcoming scene. Source'' This is the first in a 6 episode arc that will lead to a confrontation at Nationals. Sue (after losing Regionals) is determined to make sure that New Directions loses at Nationals. To do this, she begins to enlist what producers have currently called the 'Legion of Doom in order to give Vocal Adrenaline the edge at Nationals. So far, confirmed members include [[Dustin Goolsby|'Dustin Goolsby']] (Cheyenne Jackson), [[Terri Delmonico|'Terri Delmonico']] (Jessalyn Gilsig), and [[Sandy Ryerson|'Sandy Ryerson']] (Stephen Tobolowsky). [[April Rhodes|'April Rhodes' ]](Kristin Chenoweth) and [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon' ]](Charice) will return during this 6 episode arc and [[Holly Holiday|'Holly Holiday']] (Gwyneth Paltrow) will be making her third appearance during this arc. Source. Chord Overstreet filmed a scene and then went to record a song. Source Jessalyn Gilsig (Terri) was on set filming scenes. Source Stephen Tobolowsky (Sandy) confirmed that he's back on Glee. Source Cheyenne Jackson (Dustin) tweeted about Jane Lynch, most likely he's started filming. Source Holly Holiday is back, this will be her 3rd apperance. Source Amber Riley (Mercedes) tweeted that she has recorded a song. Source She also said she is filming a "very big scene". Source Various SYTYCD members that were part of Aural Intensity have been tweeting about filming a Glee scene with a song. With work on Original Song completed, its assumed the students transferred to Carmel High and Vocal Adrenaline as part of Sue's plot. Source 1 Source 2 Stephen (Sandy) confirmed that he recorded and filmed the song "A Night In Bangkok". Source 1 Source 2 Adam Anders confirmed that Lea would perform 'How' by Lisa Loeb. Source Holly Holiday dumps Will and starts flirting with Dustin, the Vocal Adrenaline Coach. Source Holly has a seperate storyline in this episode apart from her above flirting with Dustin. Source Harry Shum Jr (Mike Chang) said on Twitter that he will do a solo. Source [[Charice|'Charice']] is back to Glee set to start filming and recording a song. Source Part of the script was revealed Script which said the following: *''Sunshine wants to sing at benefit.'' *''? and Kurt in upper auditorium.'' Santana gets slushied by Karofsky. Source Sandy attempts to sing One Night in Bangkok but is booed off the stage. Source Becky and Jacob are back, but what are they up to? Source Sandy returns to McKinley to wage war on Will and the Glee Club. He may infact be the leader of the Legion of Doom. Source Each member of the [[Legion Of Doom|'Legion Of Doom']] uses a codename: Source *'Sandy Ryerson' as "Pink Dagger" *[[Dustin Goolsby|'Dustin Goolsby']] as "Seargent Handsome" *[[Terri Delmonico|'Terri Delmonico']] as "The Shrew" *'Sue Sylvester' as "Zod". Rank unknown, probably leader (?) Cory Monteith recently said in an interview ".."Night of Neglect," which is an episode focusing on artists that may have been neglected or underappreciated over the years." Source It is similar to Season One's Episode "Bad Reputation". The episode has been confirmed to have been pushed back until April 12th instead of March 22nd. March 22nd has been confirmed as a rerun of episode 2x7 The Substitute. Source 2 Something goes on between Artie, Mike, Tina and Brittany. Source According to the promo, something happens to Mercedes that makes her more of a diva than she already is. Each member of the Legion of Doom has a specific mission that they will carry out over the course of the back 6 episodes. Source Sunshine is not a member of the Legion of Doom like some have assumed. Source The last 6 episodes will revolve around [[New Directions|'New Directions']] battling [[Vocal Adrenaline|'Vocal Adrenaline']] and making trip to Nationals. Ryan confirmed that Charice has already been shooting scenes for this final arc of the season. Source Kurt returns to New Directions. Source Kristin Chenoweth has been seen filming and will probably be in this episode. Source Santana and Sam will split up in this episode. http://www.afterellen.com/TV/2011/03/ryan-murphy-says-santana-is-a-lesbian?page=1 Video thumb|300px|left|A Night of Neglect Promo Songs *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Sam *'How' by Lisa Loeb. Sung by Rachel. *'One Night In Bangkok '''by ''Murray Head. Sung by Sandy Ryerson. *'All By Myself 'by Eric Carmen. Sung by Sunshine. Source 1 Source 2 *[[Bubble Toes|'Bubble Toes']] by Jack Johnson. Sung by Quinn, danced by Mike. SourceSource *[[Ain't No Way|'Ain't No Way']] by Aretha Franklin. Sung by Mercedes. Source1 Source2 *[[I Follow Rivers|'I Follow Rivers']] by Lykke Li. Sung by Tina. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Holly Holiday. Recurring Cast and Guest Stars Recurring Cast * Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes * Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson * Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson * Max Adler as David Karofsky * Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Guest Stars * Cheyenne Jackson as Dustin Goolsby * Charice as [[Sunshine Corazon|'Sunshine Corazon']] * Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Images Ss.jpg|Sunshine returns for the final arc (Rachel shown) X2 4ed6201.jpg|Sunshine, Blaine, Sam and Sandy denisemartintweet.JPG chena.JPG lkzjd.jpg|Spoiler 63ofu.jpg|Spoiler tumblr_kurtblaine.png tumblr_lhtdrrGemd1qd53kgo1_500.jpg|Set photo from A Night of Neglect chagleeseen.jpg|studio auditorium.jpg|Auditorium IMG_0471.jpg|This is my TV guide, is this episode going to have a 2 week wait?? =/ tumblr_lhyg3vEH4k1qzy0wko1_500.jpg Not Next Week :(.JPG|this makes me sad. Tumblr li5zsx7Tqz1qd53kgo1 500.jpg|Finn, Sam, Artie, Mercedes,Tina, Mike, Max, Kurt, BlaineNOND.png|This SUCKS Either_Will_or_Mike_dancing.png|Either Will or Mike dancing Finn_confused.png|Finn, confused Holly_after_kissing_wil.png|Holly after kissing Will Holly_and_her_solo,_she's_looking_pretty_guilty.png|Holly during her solo, she's looking pretty guilty Leigon.png|Legion of Doom Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Mercedes and Lauren Rachel_talking_to_Mercedes_and_Lauren.png|Rachel talking to Mercedes and Lauren Sam_Confused.png|Sam, confused and it looks like Samtana lives on Sue_talking_to_the_Legion.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Sue_Talking_to_the_Legion_2.png|Sue talking to the Leigon Terri_talking_about_her_new_hobby.png|Terri Kurt is coming back!.png|Kurt, blaine (top right corner) sam and finn Countdown Countdown to "A Night of Neglect"-Season 2 of glee!... April 12 2011 16:00:00 PST This message will be displayed if the timer does not show up (for example if you do not have javascript enabled on your browser) Category:Videos